Sans espoir
by nesache
Summary: Destruction des Horcruxes, point de vue la Mort.


Nouvelle réponse à un défi tirage au sort, fandom Harry Potter, personnage the fucking DEATH, un mois pour le rendre…

 _swifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswif_

 _swifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswifswif_

La mort volait, rasant l'herbe faisant faner les fleurs, laissant la vie réparer les dégâts derrière elle. Elle sortit son planning et prit note de la prochaine victime.

Finalement...

 _Elle arrivait à la maison des Potter, effleurant le mari, frôlant la femme, elle finit par se retourner vers l'homme qui lui avait fait faire tant d'heures supplémentaires. Cachée derrière sa cape d'invisibilité, elle le vit lever sa baguette en direction du jeune enfant qui en position assise, regardait le corps de sa mère avec incompréhension. Elle approcha sa main en direction de l'homme mais elle senti tout de suite que quelque chose était différent. Quand elle empoigna l'âme du condamné, celle ci se brisa en deux parties qui s'échappèrent, une en direction du garçon, l'autre en direction de la sortie._

 _Perturbée par ce déroulement hautement inhabituel, la mort songea un instant à poursuivre le morceau fuyard puis à s'occuper du bout attaché à l'enfant mais renonça bien vite, le nom du garçon n'étant pas inscrit sur son agenda._

 _Dans le doute elle passa à la prochaine victime, ressentant de manière désagréable le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor resté imprimé sur la page._

 _Au fil des années, le nom ne cessa de faire des aller et retours sur la liste des condamnés, se plaçant parfois tout en haut pour retomber dans les profondeurs du classement quelques instants plus tard, comme si l'âme ne cessait de s'accorder des sursis supplémentaires, occasionnant à la mort beaucoup de faux départ pour l'Albanie._

 _Parfois en voyageant, elle ressentait une curieuse attirance vers certains lieux. Un château, un manoir, une caverne...Tous dégageait l'aura de l'homme qu'elle avait manqué de tuer il y a de cela des années. Mais elle passait devant impassible, ne déviant pas de son ordre du jour._

 _Il fut une époque où elle se serait permit de s'impliquer dans les conflits émotionnels des humains, comme elle l'avait fait avec les trois frères près du pont, mais les objets qu'elle avait concédés et introduit dans le monde des mortels n'avaient fait qu'apporter plus de déséquilibre et elle était las d' écouter les hommes marchander leurs départs._

 _La leçon aurait pourtant dû être simple à comprendre. On ne lui échappe pas._

 _Même ce couple, qui avait pourtant réussi à survivre plusieurs centaines d'années avait fini par devoir accepter l'inéluctable, renonçant à leur belle pierre._

 _Un jour, le nom se mit à briller pour remonter en haut de la liste, et la mort fut appeler au château._

 _Là bas, elle retrouva l'enfant aux deux âmes, un crochet de serpent à la main. Elle accompagna son geste et fit tomber sa paume sur le petit livre posé au sol, faisant se déchirer de douleur la projection de l'homme qui se tenait juste à côté._

 _La mort senti le lien de Tom Elvis Jedusor avec la vie s'affaiblir sans pour autant disparaître. Avant de partir, elle considéra de nouveau toucher au garçon, mais elle ignora la tentation, son temps viendra plus tard._

 _Alors que le nom semblait s'être définitivement installé comme le dernier de la liste et que même le sang dans lequel il était inscrit semblait perdre de son éclat, il refit une soudaine apparition et la mort fut de nouveau appelé au château._

 _Ce soir là, le lien s'affaiblit un peu plus et une autre vie fut condamnée._

 _Vite, elle fut appelée de plus en plus souvent pour achever les morceaux dispersés de l'âme. Chaque destruction la rendait plus complète, chassant progressivement le malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis que le nom avait fait son apparition._

Elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt et regarda avec intérêt sa propre création ramener des esprits pour accompagner le garçon vers sa destinée. Elle le suivit de près et quand vint le moment, posa son doigt sur la cicatrice. Même elle n'était pas sûre des conséquences de son geste. Pouvait elle enlever une âme sans toucher l'autre ?

Quand le garçon reprit son souffle, elle consulta de nouveau son agenda, constatant que le nom n'avait pas changé.

Elle caressa le serpent. De nouveaux noms firent leurs apparitions.

Et il revint. Et à la manière dont les lettres brillent, elle sait que ce sera la dernière fois.

On ne lui échappe pas.


End file.
